Wake Up Slow
by FishiesPlease
Summary: Estonia and Seychelles decide to sleep in. Songfic, Estonia/Seychelles


A/N: Comatose is temporarily on hiatus while I try to figure out _how the heck_ I'm supposed to write Eesti/Sesel smut. XDDD SO ENJOY SOME EESTI/SESEL FLUFF. ::lovelovelove:: Read and revieeew!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, which belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. I WISH I DID THOUGH. THAT'D BE AWESOME. And I also do not own "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson.

* * *

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

Seychelles sighed, watching his retreating figure as he prepared to leave the house. Rubbing the slight swell of her stomach as she thought of what to do about this, she called out to him before he could open the front door.

_But baby, you hardly even notice _

_When I try to show you _

_this song It's meant to keep you _

_From doin' what you're supposed to _

_Like wakin' up too early _

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

Estonia came back quickly, worry clear on his face. He knew how afraid of storms she was, and it had begun to pound down on the ceiling loudly, thunder crashing around them. She pulled him back down onto the bed and he complied, laying down next to her and holding her close.

_And we could pretend it all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

They laid in relative silence, the Estonian rubbing the nation's stomach and whispering things to her soothingly. Occasionally he would slip into his native tongue, but the tan Seychelloise didn't mind. This was what she wanted. A reassurance from the person that loved her the most.

_But just maybe, like an ukulele _

_Mama made a baby _

_I really don't mind to practice_

_Because you're my little lady _

_Lady, lady love me _

_Because I love to lay here lazy _

_We could close the curtains _

_Pretend like there's no world outside _

_And we could pretend that all the time _

Their daughters, Avery and Ritika, slept soundly in the room below theirs. The young Santomean and Indian children were unaware of the storming. As they slept, Eduard and Sey curled up closer to each other, against the sounds of the outside world as Sey gradually calmed down.

_Can't you see that it's just raining _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

"Will you stay today, Eduard?" The strain in her voice was evident. She didn't want him to leave, she was finally feeling more relaxed, only flinching slightly when the thunder was particularly loud. He kissed her shoulder lightly and nodded, smiling when she sighed contentedly.

_Ain't no need, ain't no need _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

_Rain all day and I don't mind _

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early _

_Don't pick it up _

_We don't need to _

_We got everything we need right here _

_And everything we need is enough _

_It's just so easy _

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms _

It was seven in the morning! They heard the phone, and Eduard began to slip away from her. She shook her head and turned over, pulling him back to her. His arms slid around her waist and he held her close, understanding that she didn't want him to leave. 'It's rude,' she always said.

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm _

_Wake up slow, wake up slow _

They fell asleep like that. Snuggled together, oblivious to the world around them as they dreamt of blissful, serene quiet with each other. It was one of the few times Eduard didn't have nightmares of Russia, after Sey, Toris, or Raivis with the intent of harming them. Because she was there.

_But baby, you hardly even notice _

_When I try to show you this song _

_It's meant to keep you _

_From doin' what your supposed to _

_Like wakin' up too early _

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

_And we could pretend it all the time _

The next week, it was storming again. Seychelles, for what seemed like the hundredth time, reaching out to him with grabby hands as he turned around to look at his angel one more time before he left. She was afraid. Avery and Ritika weren't there, and she would be alone.

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

Climbing back into bed, the Estonian held the pregnant country in his arms. She smiled tiredly, snuggling close and resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

_Ain't no need, ain't no need _

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

Sleeping for hours, waking up at nearly five o'clock, refusing to move from their safe haven. They were together, happy in their quiet, private place. She smiled, cooing and saying sweet things to him happily, now having an animated discussion with him about the name for their baby.

_We've got to wake up slow…._


End file.
